The Randomness that is Naruto
by MacarenaNeji
Summary: Just a random story about the lives of team 7 and their teacher, including an Akatsuki Musical! Tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in the village of Konoha, there lived four ninja. Their names were Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. Kakashi was Naruto Sasuke and Sakura's teacher.

One day, for a special training mission, they decided to spend the night at Kakashi's house…

"Death to Itachi, Death to Itachi, Death to Itachi…"

"Kakashi-Sensei! Sasuke is playing avenger in the bathroom again!!"

Sakura and Naruto had been waiting outside of the bathroom for an hour now. Meanwhile, inside, Sasuke was stabbing an Itachi doll with a spoon.

"Sasuke, your teammates need to use the bathroom. Will you please stop your avenging nonsense and get out?" Kakashi tried to be as patient as possible, but this was the fourth time that week that Sasuke had pulled this.

The response from the bathroom was: DEATH TO ITACHI!!

Kakashi calmly walked up to the door, and just as calmly kicked it down. Sasuke was there, Itachi doll in one hand, a spoon in the other. For unknown reasons he was using the Sharingan to "read the doll's mind."

"OK, Sasuke, time to get out now."

"But..."

"No buts."

"Dang."

Sasuke solemnly exited the bathroom and Sakura rushed in, knocking Naruto down in the process.

"Hey Sakura! Watch where you're going!"

"I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!!!"

Naruto shut up. He knew Sakura's wrath and did not want to deal with it. He immediately stepped out of the way and let her pass. Meanwhile, Sasuke was in the living room watching his Itachi doll burn in the fireplace.

"Hehehehe, burn Itachi, BURN!!"

Kakashi came down in time to see Sasuke laugh maniacally. He walked over to Sasuke and hit him with his book.

"Stop it," he said.

"Ouch! Look, I'm done! The doll is gone."

"But you've got 12 more in your bag."

"…"

"I know you do."

"No I don't, that was just..um..Genjutsu! I made it LOOK like they were there, but they weren't!"

"Mmhmm. Sure. Now go throw them away."

"Dang."

Well, it's kinda short for now, and yes, it's supposed to be stupid. Just so you know, I do not hate Sasuke. I only do this because I love him so. Anyway, Review if you'd like, and I will update as soon as possible! (that is if you want me too.)

MacarenaNeji


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Since I forgot last chapter: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! Though if I did, it would be called Sasuke, not Naruto… Also, thanks to my friend Stanzi for the avenger in the bathroom line last chapter. Thank you Stanzi!! Anyway, ON TO the story!

Chapter 2

After watching Sasuke throw out all his Itachi dolls, Kakashi proceeded to take all of the dolls very, very far away. He figured that if anything went wrong while he was gone Sakura would take care of it.

Kakashi casually strolled behind his house where he donned a uniform that looked just like batman, except with a big K instead of a bat on it.

"Super Ninja AWAY!!" Kakashi said, right as Gai walked around the corner with his team.

Everybody but Gai had an enormous sweat drop growing out of their forehead.

"You know Kakashi, my arch-rival,"Gai said, very calmly, "THAT IS NEVER GOING TO WORK."

Kakashi sighed, and took off his suit. It was his turn to be Sasuke.

"Dang."

"Master Gai?"

"Yes Lee?"

"Can we go? Master Kakashi is sort of scary."

"Yes, ok. Neji, Tenten, Let's go."

And they were off.

"Oh, well. Maybe if I get a Green Lantern suit…"

And he was off to.

Meanwhile, back at Kakashi's House…

"WTFFPMHTAFNASAALBBTDHSNSLTNIKD???" Sakura was screaming.(a/n this means what the flying flock of preppy monkey hippies that are fighting Neji and Sasuke and are losing because they don't have sweet ninja skills like the ninjas in Konoha do. Hey, I have a lot of free time.)

She had just happened to walk in to see Sasuke and Naruto stabbing Kakashi dolls with sporks.

"Ok, you two idiots, what are you doing and why?"

Naruto spilled the beans. "IT WAS SASUKE'S IDEA!" He then ran out of the room crying.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"So, Sasuke, what are you doing?"

-----------------------------------------

HAHA! You shall'nt find out what he's doing til next chapter!

Thanks to my reviewer, Hillarious Tragedy. May your days be long and full of reading fanfics and watching stupid amv's. (that's what I do! Yes, I have no life.) Anyway, thanks again.

Anyone who wants to review this time, go ahead. It's always nice to get reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So, Sasuke, what are you doing?"

He didn't answer, so Sakura took the doll from him. She had just started to inspect it when the head came off, revealing an Itachi doll. She looked in Sasuke's bag and found 17 more Kakashi-that-is-really-Itachi dolls.

"Sasuke…"

"Dang."

"Ok, Sasuke. I am going to take these to Master Kakashi."

"But he left already."

"No he didn't, he's outside in a stupid batman suit."

"Dang."

"DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID WHILE IM GONE!!"

"Dang"

Sakura headed out the door and proceeded to give Kakashi the dolls. When she got there Kakashi was in a Buzz Lightyear suit.

"TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!!!"

"MASTER KAKASHI!!! What on earth are you doing?!? You cant fly unless you know some super special ninjutsu that enables you to! Now cut it out!!"

"Darn." He took off the suit.

"Now here, Sasuke had more Itachi dolls."

"Oh, thank you Sakura."

"No problem."

"Ok, I'm going to go bury these in the land of sand so I will be a day or two. Think you can handle the two nutcases?"

"You bet I can."

"Ok, then, I'll see you later." And he was off.

_It's a nice day out, _Sakura thought,_ we should head down to the academy and see how the little students are._

Just then, Sasuke and Naruto landed in front of her.

"Hey Sakura, sorry about the whole doll thing."

Wow, Sasuke just apologized. Must be the apocalypse.

"Yeah, um Sakura?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"It's pretty nice out. Let's go down to the academy and watch the itsy bitsy teeny weenie academy students."

"I was just thinking the same thing. Except I didn't call the students itsy bitsy teeny weeny."

And, so, they were off.

---------------------------

Ok, Thanks to all who reviewed,(Bruce n' Charlie) and to everyone who at least looks at my story. I'll update again as soon as possible.

MacarenaNeji


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were all headed to the academy, when suddenly…

"FOR TRUTH, JUSTICE, AND NACHOS! WE ARE THE KONOHA JUSTICE LEAGUE!!"

Sasuke:uber sweat drop

Sakura:ultra mega sweat drop

Naruto: "OH BOY!!! SUPERHEROES!!"

In front of them stood four familiar looking people in superhero outfits, or at least they were familiar to Sasuke and Sakura.

"I am da Hunky Hulk!" said the one in green, who, to Sakura and Sasuke, looked just like Gai.

"I am Wonduh Woman!" said the one in a wonder woman suit, who, to Sakura and Sasuke, looked just like Kurenai.

"I am… wait, who am I again? Oh yeah, I AM LE FLASH!!" said the one in red, who, to Sakura and Sasuke, looked just like Asuma.

"And I am the incredible Monsieur America!!" said the one in red, white, and blue, who, to Sakura and Sasuke, looked just like…

Wait a minute, Kakashi-sensei?

"Holy Ramen. I WANT YOUR AUTOGRAPHS!!"

"Wow," Sakura said to Sasuke," I knew Naruto was stupid, but this is ridiculous."

"So, Monsieur America, or so you call yourself, Sasuke here would like some Itachi dolls," At this Sasuke jumped excitedly up and down," Would you happen to have any?"

"No! Sasuke, I told you NO MORE ITACHI DOLLS!"

"Huh? Wait a minute, you and Sasuke have met before?!? Why didn't I get to meet you?"

"Naruto!" Sakura said, in an attempt to get Naruto to shut up," Look! The Ramen shop is giving away ramen!!"

"HOLY RAMEN!! FREE RAMEN!!"

And he was off.

"So, Kakashi-sensei, Gai-san, Kurenai-san, Asuma-san, why are you dressed like that? And Kakashi-sensei, I thought you said you were going to the land of sand."

"Who are they?" The Hunky Hulk said," We don't know what you're talking about."

Sakura pulled out a picture of Lee.

"OMG!!" the Hunky Hulk said, "It's the adorable Lee! My sexy sidekick!"

"So you know him?"

"Uh, no"

Sasuke was getting impatient. "Ok, we know who you are so drop the act."

"Dang," they all said in unison.

"Wait," said Kurenai, "My team is pretty stupid, let's go see if they will fall for it!"

And so, once again, they were off.

-----------------------------------------

Whoot! It's the weekend so I've been chugging out as many chapters as possible.

Cloudwatcher, yes you're my friend, but you're in trouble for insulting Sasuke!! Grr!! Ok I'm done now. Go ahead and use the Itachi dolls, I don't mind. Thanks for reviewing!

And thanks to sakuraharuno-cherryblossom. Reviews are always great to get!

Ok, well, everybody who reads, thanks for at least reading!

MacarenaNeji


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Finally!

We are going to take a break from the story for now, and see what the other three teams think of the Konoha Justice league. This is Chapter 1 of the Konoha justice league trilogy plus 1, Kurenai, or Wonduh woman's, team.

One fine day in the fine village of Konoha, three fine young ninjas were walking down a fine street.

"Enough with the 'fines' already!"

"Dang."

Anyway, these three ninjas were Kiba, the crazy canine guy, Shino, the freaky bug dude, and Hinata, who is shy but can get really mad if she wants to.

They walked along until suddenly…

"FOR TRUTH, JUSTICE, AND NACHOS WITH CHEESE ON THEM! WE ARE THE KONOHA JUSTICE LEAGUE!!"

Everybody except the J.L. SWEATDROP

"Kurenai-sensei," said sweet little Hinata, "WHAT IN THE FREAKING WORLD ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?! YOU LOOK LIKE THE MOST STUPID THING EVER!!!!! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THIS TEAM!!!"

The entire village went silent. Soon, ANBU squads started flowing in from different directions, and all the teams and ninjas in Konoha flocked around to see what was the matter. All of them were stunned because none of them had even heard so much as a hint of frustration in Hinatas voice before today.

Meanwhile, in Gotham city,

"Holy burning asbestos factory Batman! Did you here that?"

"I did Robin! To the Batmobile!!"

da na na na na na na na BATMAN!!

And they were of to see what was going on.

I finally updated. Sorry its so short, and sorry for the wait, I was out of town and had no internet access. And now ive got writers block.

Thanks to all who reviewed. I really appreciate it.

To Bruce N' Charlie, Please don't kill me for the Batman part, its all in good interest, he's a good guy and im not making fun of him! I swear! Oh, and don't hurt Sasuke either…

Anyway, ill updates again as soon As I get my mind back on track, meanwhile, see you later!

MacarenaNeji


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Now, where were we? Oh, yes. Now I remember.

After the entire village, and even a few certain Sand ninja, finished surrounding the team in astonishment, Shino decided to try to calm Hinata down.

"Hinata? Um, uh…"

"What?! What do you want? Do you not care that we are being trained by a moron?!?"

She then proceeded to slap him excruciatingly hard across the face, sending his glasses flying.

"GASP!!" Said the entire village.

There stood Shino, bright blue eyes and a large red hand-shaped mark on his face.

"OMG," said Naruto, "SHINO HAS EYES!"

"Well duh! Baka." Sakura then proceeded to slap him.

"Now, Kurenai-sensei, TAKE OFF THAT HUMILIATING COSTUME!"

Kiba was standing there shaking, while Akamaru was buried deep in his coat.

"Fear not villagers! It is I, BATMAN!!"

"yay."

"Ah, yes, I heard the Hyuuga girl scream! I am hear to protect her!"

Then, Tsunade walked up to him, and told him to go back to Metropolis, or wherever it was he lived, this was her show not his.

"Dang, Batman!"

"Shut up Robin."

Anyway, back to Hinata. She had finally cooled off and was now just standing there breathing heavily.

"Hinata," said Kiba, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Sorry, its just that I just broke up with boyfriend an… uh-oh, did I just say that out loud?"

"GASP!"

"Dang!"

"Who was it?!?"the entire village screamed, they had to protect the main branch after all.

Sitting by a tree, was Gaara, crying and mumbling. "Icantbelieveshedumpedme. Icantbelieveshedumpedme. Icantbelieveshedumpedme." He noticed everybody staring at him. " Not her you morons. A girl from sand!"

"Oh! Whoa, that would have been too weird."

"So who was it?"

"Um, well, it was…"

-----------------------

Ha! Who was it? Tell me who you think it is, and if you like the story so far. Feel free to send me ideas and such. I'll update again sometime next year,(which just happens to be tomorrow, omg that was fast.)

MacarenaNeji


	7. Chapter 7

Once again.. I don't own Naruto. But I'm working on owning Sasuke. Anyway, I don't own Batman either, and Bruce n' Charlie, once again, please don't hurt me too bad for using him. Now, on with the story…

Chapter Seven (7)

"It was… Itachi."

"WHHHHAAAAATTTT?!?!?!?!???!?!!!!!???!?!???!!?!!?!?!??!??!??!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?"

Sasuke shouted, "GAH!!!"

It took an entire ANBU squad to hold Sasuke back, and the all the jounin, and the hokage (who just happened to be Tsunade, and we all know how strong she is), and Temari, Kankuro and Gaara.

Just then Itachi walked up, crying. "I came to apologize, Hinata."

"Rejected!"

He started crying hysterically. "Oh, little brother! I'm so glad you're here! I feel so miserable."

"GASP!!!" The entire village said. Itachi was actually hugging Sasuke.

"…"

"…"

"OMG!!" said Naruto, "All Sasuke can say is dot dot dot!!"

Then, Sasuke just backed away. Slowly…Slowly…Slowly… until he was out of sight. Then he ran back and punched Itachi, sending him flying about 10 feet.

"Wow that felt good."

By now Itachi was crying a river. "Little brother! I thought you loved me…."

"You killed my entire clan! Why would I love you?!?"

"That's what brothers are supposed to do…"

"Brothers also are supposed to love their family and not KILL THEM!!"

"Geez! I'm sorry ok? I'm a changed man now though. Oh, man, I gotta go to a dentists appointment. Catch you later!"

Everybody: sweatdrop

"See?" said Hinata, " He just randomly walks off for dentist appointments. He did it all the time. So I told him it was over between us!"

"Hinata!" Hiashi cried, "You were dating a member of the Akatsuki?!?!"

"Daddy! I… I… just wanted someone who liked me for me and not as the heir to the main branch!" She then ran off crying.

"Wow," said Sasuke, "That was interesting."

"Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma," said a gloomy looking Gai, "The Konoha justice league chronicles will have to end here. It is a depressing time for all of us."

For exactly 3.4389 minutes they all cried.

"Ok that's enough."

Ok let's get back to the real story now.

No. Next chapter.

888888888888888888888888888888

Sorry for the wait. School and writers block don't go too well together. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed, and ill update soon as my mind is back on track, which will hopefully be in a week or two.

MacarenaNeji


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"That was very VERY disturbing," said Sakura.

"No, kidding," Sasuke added.

"Guys? What is that up ahead?"

"Naruto, shut up, Sasuke-kun and I are talkin… Holy fish bait Batman, what is that??"

Up ahead, was a large stage. On it, were a couple of guys (at least they thought they were guys) in large black robes with red clouds on them. They were setting up some sort of set.

"Isn't that the Akatsuki uniform?"

"Yeah. That means Itachi is probably there. Let's go."

"Sasuke-kun, if we do that, they could do something bad to our village. Let's go check it out." Sakura grabbed Naruto and Sasuke's wrists and proceeded to drag them to the stage.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Dude guy?"

The "Dude Guy" turned around. "My name is Deidara. And nobody's sure if I'm a dude yet. And I refuse to reveal it until the time is right."

"Uh, yeah, ok Mr. Deidara Dude. What are you doing here?"

"Helping Itachi with his musical."

"MUSICAL?!?!"

"Yeah, he wants to prove to Sasuke that he's a changed man. The entire Akatsuki is changed. In fact, a lot of us have a part in this musical. We all wrote it. Itachi is starring because it was his idea, but the entire Akatsuki is now in the musical theatre business."

By now, the entire team 7 was totally disturbed. Sakura had tied Sasuke to a tree during Deidara's speech because he had gotten a wee bit out of hand.

"You guys ought to come see our show. I think its one of the best we've written in months."

"It sounds good! But there will be a lot of ANBU. You guys aren't exactly trusted around here." Sakura sort of wanted to see the show. It had been a bit boring around the village lately.

"The show will hopefully be up and running by tomorrow aat seven o' clock. Invite everyone you can!"

"I sure will! Se you later!"

She grabbed Sasuke, while he was still tied to the tree, loosened the rope, freed him from the tree, then tied him up again. He was a very pale white by now. Sakura would force him to go. He just knew it.

1234567891234567891234567891234567890

Well, I will get to the musical next chapter. Thanks to Hillarious Tragedy for the idea. You rock!! I probably would have never thought of it.

Thanks to all other reviewers! You guys are great! Thanks so much.

Wow, 15 more hits and I'll be at 500! Yay!!

Review if you'd like, I'd really appreciate it, and I'll update again as soon as possible!!

MacarenaNeji


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Naruto, but I'm still working on owning Sasuke. I don't own anything else mentioned in this story that has been copyrighted.

Chapter 9

The Musical!!

Sakura had invited the entire village to the musical, and, surprisingly everyone came.

Deidara came out from behind the curtain, (which had flying pigs on it because they couldn't find anything else).

"We will now start our musical. It was rushed, we had to write it in two days, so please don't laugh at our patheticness. Is that even a word? Anyway, on to the musical."

Itachi and Kisame came out, Itachi in jeans and a t-shirt that said "I heart the beach", and Kisame in a ridiculous shark costume.

"I just love the beach!" said Itachi, and started singing,

"The beach is a wonderful place,

Sand and water and more sand,

Volleyball and swimming,

And sand.

Oh yes! The beach is a wonderful plaaaaaaaaaaaaace!!!"

"Grr!" said Kisame, then joined in the singing.

"I am a shark!

In case you couldn't tell,

I eat people,

And you're a person,

So I need to eat you!

But not for real,

Because this is only a show."

" Oh, phew, I thought you were actually going to eat me for a minute there. Hehe."

"It's your line! Sing!" said Deidara from behind the curtain.

"Oh yeah, um, oh right.

Don't eat me shark,

I've got a family,

Well, a little brother at least,

And I need to show him I'm a changed guy,

So I must say this now.

Ahem. clears throat

I LOVE YOU LITTLE BROTHER!!!!"

Sasuke, having been dragged by Sakura to the show then tied to a chair, was speechless. His jaw dropped to the floor, and he just stood there. (well, sat there.) Itachi saw this, but decided not to say anything, but to continue wit the musical.

"I made some mistakes when I was young,

But I have changed my ways,

And now I think I can do anything, 'cause… wait for it…

I HAVE CONFIDENCE IN CONFIDENCE ITSELF!!"

"Stupid! That's from the Sound of Music! Stick to the script baka!" Deidara was beginning to be a bit irritated with Itachi.

"But I want to sing from whatever I want!"

"You know what then! FINE! I QUIT!! I give up with the Akatsuki and whatever they do. I want to fulfill my childhood dream! I want to be a dentist!"

Herby the elf then walked in. "Hey, you can't be a dentist that used to be in an organization but left because the wanted to be a dentist! I already did that! Be more original!"

"Fine, you never kicked an elf halfway across the country when you left. I'll be the first one to do it while running away from an organization I used to be in to be a dentist!"

"OMG! Crud! Run away!"

Deidara easily caught him and proceded in kicking him halfway to Sand.

"Original that!"

"Wow. This story is getting more violent then I thought it would." Said Kakashi. "I better go make the author change the rating to K+! YO! AUTHOR!!"

"What!"

"This story is getting a bit violent."

"Oh geez Kakashi, It isn't that violent. That was the only really violent part."

"So far it is."

"Geez! Why don't you just let me handle things? If it gets any more violent, I'll change the rating."

"Ok, MacarenaNeji, whatever you say."

"Good, now back to the story."

"Kakashi-sensei? Have you forgotten your training?" Sakura asked, " Ninja rule number one is that the author is always right. Rule two, if you think the author may be wrong, refer to number one."

"I know Sakura, I know."

That chapter was the longest I've written I think. Anyway, This is what I was able to put up this week. History homework can be a real pain in the neck when you put it off until the week it's due. Anyway, thanks to the reviewers, you all rock!!

I'll update again as soon as my 36+ page history report is done.

MacarenaNeji


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

First of all, I'd like to say once again, I don't own Naruto. Now the story…

"Whoa, that musical was insane. And Sasuke still hasn't said anything," Sakura said, "Maybe we should close his mouth."

"Yeah," Naruto said, "He's starting to drool."

So they did. But as soon as his mouth was closed…"That was too weird; I don't think I will sleep for a month."

Up ahead, they could hear people laughing. They went up to check it out, and discovered team Gai making Chouji jokes.

"Chouji's so fat he has to use 2 diets!"

"Chouji's so fat when gets on a scale it says one at a time please."

Sasuke decided to crack one, "Oh yeah? Chouji's so fat he sat on a rainbow and SKITTLES came out."

"Ha!" said Lee, "That was good, Chouji's so fat his belt size is equator."

"Chouji's so fat he sat on a Nintendo Gamecube and it turned into a gameboy."

"Chouji's so fat that small objects orbit him."

"Chouji's so fat, even my byakugan can't see through him!" That got A LOT of laughs.

"Chouji's so fat, he makes Jabba the Hutt look anorexic."

"Chouji's so fat, he fell into the Grand Canyon...and got stuck!"

"Chouji's so fat…" Just as Tenten was about to say one, Chouji walked up. Flames in his eyes, he said angrily, "I HEARD YOU GUYS!! I AM NOT FAT!! I'M JUST CHUBBY!!!"

He was so mad, he transformed into Chouzilla.

"WOW. I didn't even know he could do that," said Sakura.

"Chouji mad!!" he said, as he lifted the roof off of a building and hurled it at the group.

"Holy crap! Substitution!!"

"I'M NOT FAT!!!!" GRARR!" He crashed through a neighborhood, and through the ramen shop.

"GAHH!!" said Naruto, "Holy Ramen!! My RAMEN!!" He ran to see if there was any ramen left, and when he saw there was none, he started crying his eyeballs out.

"Naruto," said Sakura, "It's ok, we'll get the ramen shop back."

"sniffsniff Really?"

"I promise."

"Ok."

So they went to stop Chouji. But when they got there Shikamaru and Ino were already there.

"Chouji," said Ino, "They weren't saying you were fat, they meant chubby. I'm serious."

"Clouds. Pretty clouds."

"Shikamaru!" Ino slapped him. "Say something!"

"Sheesh, how troublesome. Fine. Chouji, don't worry, they wont do it again."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Ok, then, you better be right though." He transformed back.

"Phew, that could have been REALLY bad. I hope Hokage-sama isn't too angry with us."

"Yeah. Hey! Look at that cloud! It sort of looks like a chicken. And look at that one! It looks like Batman beating the crap out of Superman!!"

"Wow! You get 'em Batman!"

And they watched clouds the rest of the day.

--------------------------------------------

Well, there you go. Thank you Sam, for the idea of a Chouji joke fight. That's great.

Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed! Please feel free to do so again.

Yay! I have 837 hits!!!! Thank you people who read! I will update again eventually, which hopefully is sometime soon.

MacarenaNeji


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I don't own Naruto. Never have, never will. Wish I did, but I don't.

Now the story.

While Shikamaru was looking at the clouds, he saw a blue and red spot in the sky.

"Hey guys, what is that? It looks like a plane."

"No, it's a bird!" Suggested Chouji.

"No, it's SUPERMAN!!" Shouted Ino.

All of the sudden Sasuke, Neji, Batman, and Lee ran up. "KILL SUPERMAN!!"

Superman landed on the Hokage Mountain. On top of the first Hokage's head actually. "I will fight you! No really!"

"Yeah right," said Batman, "You against me and three ninja? Ha! I laugh at your stupidity!"

"Then come up here and fight me!"

So they did. Once they were up there, Batman gave them the plan.

"Everybody ready?" "Yeah! We'll teach Superman to mess with Konoha!"

So they put the plan to action. Batman pulled out a Kryptonite gun, and Shot Superman through the knee, and then in his head. Then, while Superman was crying in pain, Sasuke chidorified him. "Holy crap!!"screamed Superman. Then, Neji, using Juken, closed Superman's Chakra, or Krypton, points right off the first Hokage's head. "Ahhhhhhhhh!!" Lee, using the Reverse lotus, followed him off the cliff and lotusified him right into a thorn bush.

"Holy cow!" said Kakashi, "I really have to talk to MacarenaNeji about the rating of this story! Yo! Macarena!"

"Not again. WHAT?!"

"Your rating skills stink! This story is far too violent for a K rating! It should be higher!"

"It's comic violence. COMIC!! Besides, the show itself is incredibly violent, but Cartoon Network plays it at 6:30 when innocent eyes can watch!! But, then again, the American version does cut out a lot of it. Watching it on Cartoon Network is not unlike drinking diluted root beer."

"That's besides the point! Your story is way to… what are you doing? Is that, oh no. You can't do that! Aw crap!"

"Prepare to have your books burned!!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! You can't talk about my manga in the story! Those are rated X! They can't be mentioned in a K-rated story!"

"Well, we don't have to mention them anymore because they're gone!"

"Dangit! You are a terrible author!"

"Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi. You should have listened to Sakura. Keep in mind, in this world, I am all powerful. You don't dare criticize me."

"Oh yes I do! You are a BLOCKHEAD!!"

"Fine then! Kakashi! I hereby strip you of your Jounin title. You are now unworthy of even the Ninja Academy. I also deem it appropriate to take your Sharingan. It is mine!

And, FINALLY! I hereby BAN all masks from being worn outside of Halloween. You there! Random monkey on the side of the road, Strip Kakashi of his mask and let him learn that the Author is best!"

So the Monkey pulled off Kakashi's mask, and his headband, and took his Sharingan.

Up on the mountain, everyone was laughing at him.

"You should have known better than to try to tell the author what to do," said Sasuke.

Kakashi walked back to his house in shame.

"Maybe you were a bit to harsh on him," said Neji.

"Yeah, probably. Ok then, I guess this is the end of the chapter. Maybe I'll give Kakashi his rights back sometime later in the story. Anyway, Thanks to all who reviewed, and don't worry, Kakashi is one of my favorite characters. I only do this 'cause I love him so… Anyway, I'll update… eventually."

MacarenaNeji


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I don't own Naruto. I am still working on owning Sasuke, but I'm not sure if I want to deal with all the legal issues. Now, on to the story…

First of all, I would like to speak with Kakashi. Please endure another of my insane author-character moments.

"Kakashi!"

"What now? What else can you take from me?"

"I'm going to give you back most of your rights. But you have to promise not to bug me about my story ever again!"

"I promise! I do!"

"Hatake Kakashi, I hereby use my amazing, all-powerful author's rights, and grant back to you, your mask. I overrule the law that says no masks. I also grant back your Jounin title. I would give you your sharingan back,(the emphasis is on the would) but I have been having too much fun with it. I'll give it back eventually though!"

"Uh, … thanks?"

"You are welcome. Now go find Superman's remains, and Chidorify them."

"But I can't without my Sharingan!"

"Fine then, I'll do it. Now go away so I can get on with the story."

"Fine."

Now for the actual story…

Deidara had just come back to Konoha. He was now a professional dentist working with his assistant Tobi. He had just opened up a brand new practice next to the ramen shop, where Batman and Naruto where eating.

"So Batman, what's it like being a superhero all the time?"

"Well Naruto, it's interesting. You don't get much of a life though, you spend most of your time on top of buildings saving people and, you know, flying and stuff."

"Wow. So how fast does your Batmobile go?"

"Up to about 150 mph."

"Does Robin ever get on your nerves?"

"Oh my gosh, all the time."

"What do you do when this happens?"

"When he gets on my nerves? Well, I usually lock him in the bat cave for a couple of hours."

"Is there a ramen shop in Gotham?"

"No you moron! Gotham is based off Chicago! Do you see ramen shops in Chicago?"

"What's a Chicago?"

"Why do I bother? So, how's life in Konoha?"

"What's a Konoha? Oh yeah! Well, it's ok I guess. Kakashi got yelled at by MacarenaNeji yesterday."

"I saw. That was pretty funny."

"Yeah, she gave him back everything but Sharingan today though."

"That's pretty funny."

"Yeah, oh well. Want to go check out the new dentist practice across the street?"

"Sure, that sounds fun."

So off they went.

676767867676786767678

Well, I'd write more, but I don't really feel like doing so. Besides, I'm doing this during my off hour in the school library while watching Bruce n' Charlie struggle to spell assessed. She's working on her fanfiction too. Anyway, thanks to all me reviewers, it's greatly appreciated. I'll update again soon since I actually have a good plan for my next chapter already. So, until then, May the force… wait for it... wait for it… Be with you!

MacarenaNeji


	13. Chapter 13

Konoha's Beautiful Green Chapter 13

Starring, Itachi, Naruto, Batman, Sasuke-kun, Deidara, Tobi, and pretty much everybody else who just happens to randomly show up. I own nobody or anything. By the way, The random monkey we saw earlier now has a name. It's Bruce.

First of all, I'm going to give Kakashi his Sharingan back. I found one on E-bay for 3 bucks that was already level 5 so I just got that one. It's amazing!

Batman and Naruto were headed to Deidara and Tobi's new dentistry building across from the ramen shop. They walked in and Tobi ran right up to them.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Uh, no…" Naruto said, confused. He didn't even know they were open yet.

"Then go away. Leave my dentist place thing building whatever."

Deidara came out just in time to hear Tobi say MY dentist place thing building whatever.

"Excuse me? I believe **I** pay you. It's MY dentist place thing building whatever."

"Uh, yeah! That's what I meant, no, really! I swear!"

"Uh huh. Besides, we haven't even opened yet. Oh yeah! Did you hear that Itachi is going to open up a restaurant across the street."

"Wait!" Naruto (haha, behold my mad vocabulary skillz) exclaimed loudly, " The Ramen shop's across the street!"

The ramen guy walked in. "Not anymore!"

Naruto got up and ran across the street, slamming into Sasuke-kun on the way.

"Watch out! Where are you going?"

"Your brother's opening a food shop where the ramen shop used to be!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WTFFPMHTAFNASAALBBTDHENSLTNIKD?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?"

"You heard me!"

Batman and everyone else that was mentioned earlier ran out of the dentist shop to see Sasuke fuming and Naruto crying on the street. They got them calmed down and proceeded to the ex-ramen shop. Inside, they saw Itachi debating names while wearing an apron that said: Someone's in the Kitchen with Uchiha!

"Oh, hello! I've decided to open a Pancake shop. I need help with the name though, should it be Itachi's House Of Pancakes, you know, IHOP, Pancake Hut, or McUchiha's?"

"How about Itachi is a &" Sasuke suggested.

"No, I like IHOP better, and we need to keep it K rated." Said Kakashi.

"Kakashi, MacarenaNeji has an important message for you." Bruce had randomly appeared(again).

"What is it?"

"SHUT UP ABOUT THE FREAKING RATING!"

"Yes Master! I'll be good!" (A/N hahaha, ph33r my l33t author skillz)

"But, why is the Ramen gone? Why is the Ramen always gone?"

"Oh don't worry Naruto," Itachi said, "I've got a special Ramen filled pancake just for you. Care to try?"

"No, Itachi-I-Am, I do not like green eggs and ham."

"I didn't say green eggs and ham. I said Ramen filled pancake."

"OH! Yeah, I guess I could…"

So Itachi whipped up a super special awesome amazing super ramen filled pancake just for Naruto.

"Wow, this is good! It's even better than Ramen itself!" (A/N OMG did I just have Naruto say that? Haha ph33r my l33t author skillz)

"I'm glad you like it."

All of the sudden, Orochimaru burst through the door…er…curtain things.

"SAVE THE WHALES!!!"

Everybody: -sweatdrop-

"Hey, MacarenaNeji was forced to watch a boring video in Biology class about whales eating whales. And polar bears getting malaria, but that's besides the point. But anyway, we have to SAVE THE WHALES from the other whales!!"

So they threw him in the ocean so the whales could eat him instead of the other whales.

"Well," Sasuke said, "That was an easy remedy."

"By the way Sasuke," Itachi had noticed the curse seal from Orochimaru, "Why did you get a tattoo, and why isn't it something cool, like a gingerbread man or a teddy bear?"

"First of all, it's not a tattoo you noun, it's a curse seal I was unwillingly given by Orochimaru. Second of all, gingerbread men and teddy bears are NOT cool."

"Whatever. Hey! Sasuke, Your socks are SOOOOOOO cool!"

"Yeah, I know. Did you know MacarenaNeji AND Bruce n' Charlie have the same pair and wear them the same day at LEAST once a week?"

"Wow," said Itachi, "That's pretty cool. It would also be cool if Bruce n' Charlie randomly showed up."

(Bruce n' Charlie randomly showed up and will now, um, do something. Even me l33t author skillz cannot predict this!!)

"This could be the real Bruce n' Charlie, or I could be just a figure of everyone's imagination. Macarena Nazi has left me in charge of her story for a little while. Muwhahahahahahahachokes. Now for the rest of the story. You there, random monkey named Bruce, what is your name?"

"Eh, Bruce…"

"But that's my name…"

"Fine, it's Charlie!"

"But that's my name too…"

"Oh geez, FINE! It's Sam."

"Fine, then Itachi!"

"Si?"

"I want a Batman shaped waffle pronto! I hate pancakes so I have to eat waffles."

"What kind of syrup do you want? We ha-"

"I want Skittle syrup!"

"Um, I guess I might be able to do that… Oh wait, I'm out of skittles."

"Fine then! Nazi?!"

"Yes?"

"Your characters are being unfairly cruel to me so I'm gonna go read whatever I wrote on my hand minutes ago."

"Ok…"

"But first," Runs up to Batman, "Can I have your autograph?" –tear filled eyes-

"Ok, and you are….?"

"Sign it to Bruce. Oh wait, and Charlie! Bruce n' Charlie!"

-writes- "To Bruce and Charlie, did I spell that right?"

"No, the and is sposta be n'"

"Oh, ok then, To Bruce n' Charlie, May your days be long and full of reading lousy fanfictions by MacarenaNeji, Batman"

-Runs away screaming happily- "Bye Nazi!! Thanks for the guest spot!"

0o0o0o0o0o

Ok, well, I guess this is the end of the chapter. It's the longest I've written so far. Thank you Bruce for the guest appearance!

Arigato reviewers! And thank you Hillarious Tragedy for your IHOP idea.

Boo-yah! 1343 hits!

I will update again, I swear! I just am unsure as to when right now… Probably on Thursday, I have an off hour that day. Anyway, Til' then…

MacarenaNeji


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter whateverchapterthisis

I do not own Naruto. I do own Bruce the random monkey. I also own Sophocles. He is mine. I also own the polar bear. His name shall be… Bruce! Wait, no… Calvin. Yeah, that's a good name. All this shall be explained later in the story. That is all…

I have no plan whatsoever for this chapter. Consider it a filler. (Come to think of it I think my whole story is one big filler…)

Itachi is currently very frustrated. I'm not going to tell you why. Oh fine. It's because he ran out of pancake mix.

Meanwhile, Orochimaru was in the arctic getting malaria with a polar bear. (this girl in my bio class thought polar bears got malaria from swimming in the cold water too long LOL)

"So, how did you get here?" Orochimaru said to the bear.

"Grrarr grr growl rrr" (I was born here idiot)

"Oh. I got thrown here by Batman, three former Akatsuki, Sasuke and Naruto. All I did was try to save the whales."

"Grrr arar gr growl rrr" (Did you think maybe you were overly annoying?)

"What? Of course not, it was probably a misunderstanding. They probably thought I wanted to hurt them or something."

"Grrrrl arr growl rrrr grr" (You sure you weren't just annoying?)

"I'm sure!"

"Grr" (Whatever.)

(A/N That was not in any way part of the story. Just something I thought I should put in there and an introduction for Calvin.)

Back to Itachi…

"Dangit!!!!! How the heck am I supposed to run a pancake shop with no pancake mix!!??!!"

Bruce then showed Itachi that he had an enormous pot of pancake mix.

"Pay me all of your money and I will give this to you. It is MacarenaNeji-sama's will."

"Bruce! I did not tell you to do that! Stop taking advantage of being my right-hand monkey or I'll get my left-hand monkey to do the job. Random Left-hand monkey randomly named Sophocles! I call upon ye!"

"Yes MacarenaNeji-sama!!"

"No!" screamed Bruce, "Don't take my job!!!"

"Then give Itachi the pancake batter. And you're grounded from playing your wii. Sophocles can play it though."

"Dangit! Now I know how Kakashi feels."(A/N ph33r my l33t author skillz)

For no reason at all, we are going back to Orochimaru…

"Grraraa grr growl rrrr gaara" (I feel like pancakes.)

So he hit a button on his super awesome amazing astounding astonishing super watch and was teleported to the pancake shop.

"Grrrararrararrgrrp gr" (I would like a stack of pancakes please.)

"Coming right up! I'm glad those translator parentheses are there, otherwise I would never understand what you're saying! MacarenaNeji sure is good at making things easy for me."

"Say what?"

"I said that you are god."

"Dang right I am."

"If she says anything to anyone about me being the one to blame, IT'S NOT ME! IT'S A DIFFERENT BRUCE N' CHARLIE!!! p(dot)s(dot) This happens to be Bruce n' Charlie if you haven't figured it out yet. Bye!"

"Um… sorry about that. Bruce n' Charlie kidnapped the keyboard and I don't really feel like erasing what she said."

"Um, ok, Anyway, MacarenaNeji, I hope it's not too much, but could I get a dishwasher?"

"You already have two." –points to his hands-

"Um, yeah. Ok, I won't ask again because I'm afraid of you."

"And you should be. Now, I don't have anything else to write.(just thought you should know, I wrote this whole thing in fear that the evil librarian here at school would catch me not doing school things.(See Itachi? Even God has things to ph33r.) Thanks to all of me reviewers, (I said me reviewers for a reason) reviews are good. I will update eventually."

I officially have 1540 hits now. People usually read to chapter 6 then quit though, but that's ok. Thank you to all the people who read!

Random poll: Do you like Sakura better with long hair or short hair?

I'm thinking of starting another story, one that's more serious, but I'm a bit short on ideas. I wouldn't mind help if you are willing to give it!

And finally, To my biggest fan, Hillarious Tragedy, thanks for being a loyal reader! You make life easier for MacarenaNeji.

Now, until next chapter: May the Force be with you!

MacarenaNeji (or Nazi as Bruce n' Charlie would say)


	15. Chapter 15

Filler chapter number two

Sorry, but I need to record and post some of the happenings of today. I promise the story will be back to the plot in the next 43 chapters. (If there even are that many…)

Anyway, I'll tell you what basically happened. I was writing the real next chapter, when Neji came up to me. He thought he deserved the title of MacarenaNeji. He said that his name was in it, so he should get it, even if we had to fight. I decided that I could use my l33t author skillz, but a fight with the genius of Hyuuga clan might be fun.

Please note the following actions were done with professionals and should not be tried at home.

"MacarenaNeji, I WILL get that title!!"

"Just try it Neji, I will not let you. Bruce! Sophocles! Calvin!"

"Yes?"

"Yes?"

"Grar?" (Yes?)

"Go sit up in the stands. This should be done soon. Well, Neji, I have been waiting for a chance to use the Sharingan I got on Ebay. Oh, and guess what? I can use Chidori!"

"Oh, dang. I forgot you had that."

"Neji! Prepare to fight!"

Neji charged at me screaming something about rabbits and potato chips. Or maybe that was the name of the jutsu he was using. Anyway, he tried to poke me, but I easily evaded. I then decided that I would use my author skillz, (not the l33t ones, that would be overkill) and made Neji go bald.

"OMG MY BEATIFUL HAIR!!"

"Surrender and I'll give it back."

"I SURRENDER!!!"

So I gave him back his hair. Needless to say, he never complained about not having the title MacarenaNeji again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well, that lame, short filler chapter is done, yeah. I would have done a better one, but homework took up my off hour and I didn't get anything written, yeah. I'll try to do it Friday though, yeah. In case you were wondering, Bruce n' Charlie and I are ending everything with yeah like Deidara this week. Or at least trying yeah.

Anyway yeah,

Random poll: Which came first, the Chicken, the Egg, or the Concept that you can get eggs from chickens?

Anyway, thanks reviewers!

MacarenaNeji


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 893,567,389

Ok, Sorry with the chapter 16 mix-up. Whenever I posted, half of it came out as squares.

I own Sasuke. Not really. But I wish I did. I do own Bruce, Sophocles, and Calvin. By the way, Calvin got promoted to right hand polar bear. He will now be doing what Bruce usually did. Bruce got in trouble for de-pantsing Itachi when he was making me a pancake. OMG SASUKE'S TIME SKIP OUTFIT IS AMAZING!!!! HE IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO COOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!

Ok, with that done and said…

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

In IHOP…

"So Itachi," Deidara and Tobi were at the pancake shop, "How's the pancake business going yeah?"

"It's going pretty good. The Hokage came in yesterday, she drank a lot of sake… I had to carry her back to the tower. How about you? Are you liking dentistry?"

"It's a bang, yeah. This guy named Kiba came in yesterday, yeah. His teeth were terrible."

They continued to talk for many hours after that.

Meanwhile, at East Konoha High School…

Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Temari, and Hinata, were enduring Biology class with Mr. Iminsuchabadmoodthatifitrytotellajokeigivestudentsaheartattack. Mr. Ley for short.

"It's time for your quiz over what we haven't covered yet. Each question is worth 10 points and the entire test is worth 50 of your grade. If you somehow manage to get a good grade, I'm going to give you an even harder test. Over BINOMIALS."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed MacarenaNeji, "NOT BINOMIALS!! THAT'S EVEN WORSE THAN WHAT I DID TO KAKASHI!!!"

"Ok fine then. It will be over Cells. When your done with your test, we will go over a bloody boring powerpoint and watch this really cool video I watched Friday night with a few friends. It's called 'Proteins'."

Everybody groaned. Mr. Ley passed out all the tests.

_Crap! _Thought Sasuke, _I don't know the answers to any of these! Except my name… But that's besides the point. Oh well then, I guess I have to use sharingan. Muhahahaha_

Poor, unsuspecting Mr. Ley. Little did he know that people were using Byakugan, Sharingan, and more Byakugan to get the answers. Temari was helping Lee cheat because she knew all the answers. How she knew them? Bruce had slipped her a spare key when Ley wasn't looking.

After finishing the test, (they took an extra long time so that they wouldn't have to watch a lame video) the bell rang.

"Finally," said Temari.

"I have math now," said Sasuke, "I'll see you guys at lunch."

"Wait, I'll come with you," said Neji, "I'm in that class too."

So, in math class, they had another test. There were elephants on it.

"What? Counting elephants? Why do we have a test over that?" Of course, with an IQ of over 200, Shikamaru would be complaining about something so easy.

"Shut up Shikamaru! If you complain we might have to do the binomials!"

(note: Neji said this)

"Those are easy too! This is so troublesome."

"Why are you even in this class? I mean, you could be in NASA math."

"I don't know! The troublesome school district made me take it!"

"Ok guys," Ms. EverytimeIseeanequationigetreallyexcited (Ms. Berry for short), "This test is just counting elephants. If you don't pass, I'm going to hit you with a very large stick. The binomials test will be next time."

Everybody passed except Naruto. He thought that you were only supposed to count elephants, which you were. But he also thought that elephants were giraffes and therefore said that there were no elephants on the test. Ms. Berry hit him with a very large stick.

The bell rang, signifying that it was lunchtime. Everybody raced out of the classroom.

"Hello everyone! This is MacarenaNeji. I am going to go get some donuts, so Hillarious Tragedy will take over from here. I'll be back for the authors notes though. So, yeah."

"Thank you MacarenaNeji!!" HT replied sweetly.

"Now, everyone listen to me, and I will make sure MacarenaNeji won't torture you… maybe… if I am in a good mood. But most likely not." Everyone just nodded.

"SO WHO WANTS TO DIE? MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" screeched the now insane girl cracking her knuckles. And as you would guess, nobody wanted to die.

"Nobody? Hm… OROCHIMARU! DO YOU LIKE FIRE??" She screamed at him. Orochimaru stared at her for a minute, and pondered it.

"sure I guess… why?" he still had no clue what was goibng throught the deranged girls mind, and she didn't either\

" welll then… BURN YOU SNAKE!" she screeched yet again (you would think her vioice was gone bye now) as she plled out a giant flamethrower. She completely covered orochimar with flames, and he began rolling around like an idiou, tryikng to get the flames out.

"IT BURNS!"

"OH YEAH! FEEL THE FIRE SNAKE!" HT said as she threw the flamethrower, and knocked the burning orochimaru anuciounciou (sp?)

"wheres Sasuke-kun?" sahe asked politely again

" music class." Shikamaru said, and so she bounded off, dragging Shikamaru with her. Shel likes to dragh Shikamaru. When she entered, she say sausuke playing the bass, Naruto on the drums., sakura playing the flute, neji playing the trobone, and gaaras playing the pancakes. Wait, PANCAKES?

" OMG! SDGJSBS! MY PANCAKES!" HT screeched…again. She flew to her precious pankckes and took them from gaara. Gaara stared at her, and then cut a piece off the pancaked and ate it. This made HT go insane…er.

" YOU ATE MY PANCAAKES! MY PRECIOUS PANCAKES! HIS! MY PAN-" suddenly, she spottedcd Sasuke

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke suddenly sasw the crazed girl and threw his bass at her. Before it hit, some really tall blonde girl caught it and yelled " JAKE PWNS ALL!" and then she ran off with the bbass. (she's my friend, I had to put her in)

Now that Sasuke was bassless, he did the ghing any uchiha wold do when face with a maniac. Yadel.

"yodel!" he yelled on top of the school. But the girl kept approaching.suddenly, the tall girl ran up again and yelled "JAKES STILL PWNS ALL!" (I couldn't resist) and ran off again.

"can I have your autograph Sasuke kun??" HT asked. Sasuke sighted and signed her t-0shirt. Then jumped off the building. Luckily, the tall girl caught him and yelled once more " EJ PWNS ALL!" and threw him on top of a car and ran off, this time throwing legos at him as she ran.

Suddenly, itachi emerged from his ihop. " DO YOU WANT A CRACK FILLED PANCAKE??"

"no, already had one. Thanks."

"BUT IT'S FILLED WITH ZETSU'S HEAD! He has a very chewy head."

"you've tried eating his head?"

"maybe…"

"eh, I have nothing else more to do… now, all I need to do is pet the kyuubi and all my dreams will be realized."

"YOU CAN PET MEE!! I HAVE THE KYUUBI!!"Naruto yelled.

"ARE YOU INSANE!!!"

"actually you are,"said Sasuke. And since HT was bored, and she didn't want to pet Kyuubi anymore, she caught up and threw legos at Shikamaru, Sasuke, Itachi, and Kakashi.

"Thanks for letting me guest star macarenaneji!"she schreeched, and lost her voice.

"OK! I'm back Donuts anyone? Hey where'd HT go? –reads what happened- Oh, ok then. Thanks for guest appearing! Well, I have nothing to say. Thanks reviewers, readers, and people who appreciate the art of pancake making. (make bisquick throw it in a pan, take it out, eat) Anyway…

MacarenaNeji


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I am sick of writing this story, so this will be the last chapter. I will start another story though, one that's not so random or stupid.

But, bygones…

222222222

Chouji was in the pancake shop. He had already eaten 34 stacks when Itachi ran out of pancake mix… again.

"Grrr! I WANT PANCAKES!"

He got very infuriated and became Chouzilla. Sasuke and Neji hopped on top of him as he destroyed all of Konoha. He then went back to normal and Sasuke, Neji, and Chouji went to Suna and lived there happily ever after with Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.

But, before that all happened, it just so happened that believeitnaruto walked by and saw a rampaging Chouji.

"Eh? Why is Chouji rampaging?" BIN said.

Sasuke walked up,"Itachi's out of pancakes."

"Ah, I see."

"Wanna get some donuts?"

"Sure."

So they did. And MacarenaNeji joined them.

When they came back, they saw that all of Konoha was destroyed.

"Crap!" Said MacarenaNeji.

"Well," said BIN, "I guess you can't have it set in Konoha anymore."

"Your right! Oh, well then. I suppose I could use my l33t author skillz and hit backspace, but I hear Suna is a good place to live."

"Wanna go?" BIN and Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. But let's bring Chouzilla with us."

So they did.

THE END

Well, I didn't feel like writing much. I will start my new story as soon as possible. (don't count on that, I'm a huge procrastinator.) Yes, as soon as possible. Thank you everyone who read, reviewed, and guest starred. May the force be with you.

The end.

MacarenaNeji


End file.
